Jane's Getting Married
Jane's Getting Married is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of the Lifetime series Drop Dead Diva that first aired on the 9th of September, 2012. It is the final episode of Season 4. Plot The episode starts with Jane and Stacy admiring Jane's gown. Soon, Owen comes along and they have to hide the dress, as it is bad luck for the groom to see it before the wedding ceremony. Owen offers to help out with the wedding, and they agree to write the vows together that same evening. At the office, Jane takes the case of Graysons friend Mark Baker with Grayson. His wife Hannah was diagnosed with a brain tumor which eventually made her much smarter. Because of that, his wife has refused to let the tumor be removed and will die in 6 months if she doesn't change her mind. Jane tells him that going to court might help to save her life. Meanwhile, Stacey goes to Kim and offers to help out with a celebrity client who she knows a lot about. She briefly gets to talk to her before Kim throws her out of her office. Then Kim tells her client Paige that the lyrics of her song are strikingly similar to an accident that happened. Paige assures her that she had nothing to do with the accident, and Kim tells her to tell that to the police as well. Luke sees Parker fixing a bike for his son. They have an awkward conversation, and Luke almost tells him that Kim and he are a couple. Later, Kim and Paige have a meeting with a detective about her boyfriend Chase. Paige gets arrested, as the woman who made the accident happen was inspired by her song "Who's Broken Now". Jane, Grayson, Mark and Hannah have a meeting. The three of them try to convince Hannah to get the tumor removed, but she refuses because she enjoys being brilliant. She tells her husband that she is leaving him as well. Elaine interrupts the meeting as she is in the city to help her daughter with her wedding. She also meets her daughters guardian angel Luke, and he offers to take her to lunch. Meanwhile in the heavens, the real Jane is watching the TV and is criticising how Deb has just treated her mom. She is really sad that her life and everything else was taken from her. She decides she wants to get out of heaven and back to Earth. At home, Stacy is making the seating cards that look like little seats and shows them to Jane. She tells Stacy that she has also taken the case of Mark and Hannah Baker. Stacy tells her that Mark is like Grayson, that he would fight for Deb like he is fighting for Hannah. Kim, Paige and the detective appeal before the judge. Kim tries to get the case dismissed, but fails as the judge decides to proceed with it after getting solid evidence from the detective. Parker and Kim then have an awkward conversation about her pregnancy, and he finds out the baby Kim is expecting is not his. In the court, Hannah is presenting her own case and calls a doctor to the stand who tells her that she might have more than 6 months and it is her decision to get the tumor removed. In the court, the woman who tried to kill Chase is being questioned and tells that it was indeed Paige's song that inspired her to take action. At her home, Jane is unhappy that Elaine has changed the seating chart. She also gives her a tiara which she could wear at her wedding, but Jane thinks it's "too deco for her dress". Elaine then realises that her daughter doesn't want her to help out, and decides to leave. In the heavens, the real Jane requests to go back to Earth as she is not happy with Deb taking over her life. Her appeal is denied. After that, one of the residents tells her that she needs to talk to Fred, as he is the only one who can help her. Jane is writing her vows, and finds it hard to find the right words. Owen comes and reads to her his vows which he has already finished. She tells her that she doesn't want him to hear hew vows before the wedding. In the court, Chase is being questioned. His acting makes Paige eventually yell at him. In the other court, Mark is being questioned by Grayson. Mark begs the judge to save his wife. Then Hannah questions his husband and tells her that she has moved on from him. In the office, Jane and Grayson discuss the case. Jane is siding with Hannah, and also tells him that he needs to get over Deb, which results in Grayson wanting her out of her office and their case. Mark goes to visit Jane soon after that, and they discuss her wedding and the case. Mark is telling her that she is trying to do what he promised in his vows. She comes to the idea to show their wedding video in court. Still, the case eventually gets dismissed. Later in her office, Luke accuses Jane of treating her mom badly. She also confronts him about her not writing her vows and being stuck on Grayson. Jane confesses that when she was Deb, she always had planned for her dream wedding with Grayson, but wanted her own mother to do it with her. Luke convinces her to reconcile with Elaine. Kim informs Paige that Chase is suing her for slender. Stacy comes in and tells the extra information she knows, including that the woman was not the one who tampered with the brakes of the car. At home, Jane apologizes to her mom and asks her to come to the wedding and her to walk her down the aisle. In the office, Grayson tells her the extra information they found about their dismissed case and they go to see the doctor Hannah called as a witness to the court. They also find the brain tumor research of Hannah's, and take a picture or the front page. In the court, Kim and her party prove that Paige's song had nothing to do with the supposed accident, and that Chase tampered with his own brakes to get some money from her. In the office, Grayson and Jane show Hannah the front page of the tumor research, which proves that she in fact does have 6 months left, not more like the doctor implied. The doctor was only using her for the brain. Mark and Hannah then reconcile and she decides to get rid of the tumor. Jane and Luke have a discussion on the balcony. Luke asks her if she would swap her new life for her old one. Jane doesn't tell him, but it's implied that she doesn't want to swap her new life for her old one. He also calls her by the name Deb and tells her that she's become an amazing person in her own right. In the wedding, the guests are gathering. Jane is in her wedding dress and her mother helps her prepare. She then puts the tiara on her. At the same time, the real Jane is talking to Fred in the heavens. She tells him that she has been able to watch Deb live her life from a TV like all those whose bodies have been taken over by someone else. Jane is about to walk down the aisle, but her veil gets stuck.The guests are eagerly waiting for her and are wondering where she is. Stacy asks Parker to come up and speak, thus delaying the ceremony for Jane. Jane is calling for help, but no one answers. The real Jane tells Fred that she knows he is the one who sent Deb to her body. Fred tells her that he tried to stop Deb, but she pushed the button herself and was long gone. Jane figures out it was the return button and pushes it, thus returning to Earth like Deb did. Parker is speaking at the wedding about Jane. Grayson goes to see where Jane is. After the speech, Kim then tells Parker that she is pregnant and that he is the father. Grayson finds Jane and helps her to get free. Jane asks him how he got over Deb. Grayson tells her that he found someone else. He doesn't want to tell who it was, but she keeps on insisting, until he finally tells her it was her. He tells her that she is the only one who can make her feel like Deb did. She then kisses him, but they are interrupted by Owen who just saw what happened. He has a heart attack and appears to die, while the real Jane is returning to Earth. It seems as if the real Jane has entered his body when he wakes up and asks where he is. Gallery DDD-Ep413_06272012_AB-0004.jpg DDD-Ep413_06272012_AB-0062.jpg DDD-Ep413_06282012_RK-0789.jpg DDD-Ep413_06282012_RK-1073_R.jpg DDD-Ep413_07022012_AB-1545.jpg DDD-Ep413_07062012_AB-1803.jpg Trivia *In this episode, both Fred and the old Jane appear again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Finales